Destiny
by lilxtremebaby
Summary: What if the Dino Thunder Rangers were always destined to become rangers? And it wasn't an accident that they found the gems? RR please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, only this weird idea.

* * *

_Freshmen Year-2002  
_  
_Kira Ford walked into first period English and took a seat at an empty desk. Students started filing in and one took a seat next to Kira. Kira looked carefully over and saw the girl was wearing a very pretty yellow sweater and black skirt. Then Kira saw another girl walk into the classroom wearing a yellow jacket. That girl also took a seat next to Kira. At first Kira was suspicious about the unusual presentation of the color yellow, but shrugged it off as the bell rang. Suddenly a boy dashed through the door. He walked over to an empty desk behind Kira.  
  
"Conner, you're excused this time. But next time try to be on time." The teacher spoke as the boy nodded. Kira slowly turned behind her to look at the late arriving teen. Conner nodded toward the girl who smiled slightly as she quickly turned back around. Kira rolled her eyes as a boy in front of her turned to face her.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering if you have a pencil I could borrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. " Kira handed him a pencil.  
  
"Thanks, by the way, I'm Ethan, Ethan James."  
  
"Kira Ford." He smiled and turned back around.  
_

* * *

Present  
  
Kira, Conner, were at Hayley's Cyberspace listening to Ethan talk about some new game he'd just bought.  
  
"And the graphics are so cool. They're so realistic." Ethan turned to Kira who seemed to be somewhere else. "Kira."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Conner asked.  
  
"Fine." Kira looked at her partners in crime fighting. "Do you guys believe in destiny?"  
  
"No. I like to think I that I make my future." Ethan explained. "Why?"  
  
"I was just thinking about my first day of highschool. Do you remember we were in the same English class?" The boys nodded as Kira continued. Well did you two notice that we were sitting together? And another weird thing was that there were two girls sitting next to me, both wearing yellow."  
  
"And?" Conner asked. Kira sighed as she continued.  
  
"Yellow, Conner. Do you notice anything?" She pointed to her yellow clothing.  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe it was just a coinsidence." Conner suggested.  
  
"Maybe not." Ethan spoke up. "Because something similar happened to me."

* * *

_Freshmen Year_  
  
_Ethan James stood up and gathered his belongings. He turned to Kira and handed her pencil back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kira replied walking past him. Ethan began walking out when Conner pushed in front of him.  
  
"Sorry dude." Conner said as he ran off.  
  
"Yeah. No problem." Ethan walked to his next class, science. He walked into the light blue painted room and sat down in the front row. When class started, the science teacher handed out white and tan folders, but Ethan got a blue one. He looked around at everyone else's folders and saw he was the only one with a blue folder.  
_

* * *

Present  
  
Ethan explained his situation to his friends.  
  
"Dude, maybe it was a mistake." Conner shrugged the whole thing off.  
  
"Alright, Conner. What's your story?" Kira turned to him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well," Conner began.

* * *

_Freshman Year_  
  
_Conner McKnight walked into the cafeateria and stood in line for lunch with his friends. Conner got his lunch on a red tray and walked down the aisle. He saw the freaks table, were Kira and a few other people sat, he saw the geek table where Ethan was sitting with his friends and finally there was the popular, cool table. Conner smirked and took a seat. He set his tray down and looked over the food. He noticed he forgot to get a drink so he sighed and stood up. Walking back toward the lunch line, some boy holding a boken pen walked into Conner.  
  
"Sorry." The teen said as he ran away from the much taller jock.  
  
"It's okay." Conner screamed after him. Conner looked down at his white shirt and saw a huge spot of red ink.  
_

* * *

Present  
  
"Okay. I'm official freaked out now." Kira said wide-eyed.  
  
"Maybe this ranger thing was what we were meant to do. I mean look at Dr. O, he was a ranger once and it followed him pretty much throughout his whole life. It's like he couldn't escape it." Conner explained.  
  
"You may be right Conner. What if, those things were ways of showing us the future?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, I think that if three colors can get a jock, a geek, and a wannabe together, I can believe in destiny." Ethan stood up and left Conner and Kira at the small table. 


End file.
